1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer printing ink and a transfer printing method.
2. Description of the Background Art
JP-A-2002-79751 (published on Mar. 19, 2002) has a description of a sublimation dyeing method in which an ink containing a sublimation dye is applied by printing to an ink-jet reception film having an ink-jet reception layer formed on a film product having a resin layer on the surface and then heated to perform sublimation dyeing.
By the way, there are only a small number of types of recording media on which an image or the like can be printed using the ink containing a sublimation dye. Specifically, in transfer printing performed in a way such that an image or the like is first printed on a transfer medium and then transferred from the transfer medium to a recording medium, there are only a small number of types of transfer media which can be employed.